The present invention relates to a system for controlling the operation of a diesel engine of a motor vehicle comprising means for supplying fuel to the cylinders thereof.
More especially, the present invention relates to a system comprising means for acquiring the pressure of a reference cylinder and means for controlling the supply means as a function of the pressure acquired and a predetermined desired fuel supply value for each cylinder.
Numerous systems for resetting the injection of a diesel engine of a motor vehicle are known in the prior art. The function of those systems is to bring about regularly and/or periodically during the life cycle of the engine a fresh adjustment of the injection of fuel into the cylinders thereof in order to correct the various drifts of its operation (such as, for example, the aging of its cylinders which brings about a change in their compression rate, in the permeability of their valves, etc.).
However, this type of system requires the installation of numerous additional sensors, especially a pressure sensor for each cylinder of the engine, and/or the use of a microprocessor having a large calculating capacity in order to calculate all of the data necessary for the regulation of the engine injection.